ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Flesh and Blood (episode)
Merge Since "Flesh and Blood" was a feature-length episode like , shouldn't Part I and Part II be consolidated into a single entry? -- SmokeDetector47 22:29, 30 Dec 2004 (CET) Breen and Jem'Hadar OK, it says that there are references to the Breen and Jem'Hadar in this episode. Were they holograms? If so, how did anyone there know what they looked like or even that they exist? The only mention of the Dominion that I can remember on VOY is a passing reference in , and that still would not allow them to know exactly what they look like. (I would check myself, but this is the only VOY DVD I don't own) Thanks. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 20:53, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Voyager seemed to be blissfully unaware about the Dominion and the Dominion War, although holographic Jem'Hadar attack ships appeared in . Voyager's systems seem to know about the Dominion, but the crew seem not to. Just look at Chatokay telling Torres that the Cardassians "have a new ally from the Gamma Quadrant" in "Hunters". -- Tough Little Ship 20:58, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::(beat me to it) As for the Breen, they were an Alpha Quadrant species mentioned in TNG, and Generations, so it seems the Federation had made contact with them (hence in VOY's computer core) before they joined the dominion. - AJHalliwell 21:05, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) When were they in TNG and Generations? I don't remember that. I was doing some checking, and it says that the Dominion was first mentioned and first appeared in 2370, as did the Jem'Hadar, which is before Voyager. The Breen, however, did not appear until , 2372, a year after Voyager "left." I dunno... -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:10, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) :They were only mentioned in TNG and Generations, although its probable the Federation met and saw the Breen before 2371. Tough Little Ship 21:13, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Ah... I just looked up some more things (I don't know a whole lot about the Dominion & the war, etc). I was unaware that the Breen weren't from the Gamma Quadrant like the others. So, it was quite possible (and actual, if those TNG & Generations references are good) that the Federation had made contact with the Breen before they appeared onscreen and before Voyager left. The Jem'Hadar appeared a year before Voyager left, so Voyager could have had their appearances on file. Thanks. Problem solv-ed. Of course, that only takes care of this problem... -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:24, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::: Don't believe everything you read. Watching the episode reveals no Jem'Hadar after all. 04:24, 1 July 2007 (UTC) ::::There's clearly a Jem'Hadar in the episode, I've got the screenshot here on my computer. He's of the variety with the whitish V-shaped ridge on his forehead, seen in later DS9 episodes. --Jörg 08:01, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Production number Why is the production number, like the other feature length episodes so differnt? Terran Officer 10:34 PM (EST) April 25, 2006 An Error There is a member of the production crew visible just as Tuvok approaches the First Hirogen at the begining. He is standing in the distance unaware that he is in the view of the camera. :Horrors. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:57, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Voyager vs. Hirogen How the hell did a tiny ship (in comparison) like Voyager manage to take out 2 hirogen ships? :It was due to a quantum inversion field in the subspace matrix, which had the effect of reducing the EPS flow to the primary flux generator on the Hirogen ship, so Voyager could fire an antipositron burst at their field coupler, causing their deflector sequencer to lose electromagnetic alignment, which in turn caused all of the Hirogen plasma relay conduits to reverse polarity. Either that or magic. -Angry Future Romulan 19:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, size matters not. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:08, May 12, 2010 (UTC) The Doctor's causes I don't think I realized this the first time I watched through the series, but it seems to me that every single time The Doctor finds a new cause to champion or group to support, he ends up looking like a naive idiot. Is that something possibly worth mentioning here and/or on his own page? -Randy 19:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :No, because that is your own opinion and therefore subjective. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:26, October 26, 2011 (UTC)